vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Lamoa Fortress
A fortress built by Count Braujou with the help of The Duchess Miranda , Gaskell , and the Sacred Ancestor it's located sitting in the middle the Central Frontier. It was built in order to prepare for the return of the Ultimate Noble to protect the descendants of the The Dyalhis Family as part of their agreed oath along with the Nobles he has sworn to get vengeance. Outer Fortress It's an enormous towering structure surrounded by countless lights. Although it looked to be made of stone, its surface had the sheen of steel, and numerous corridors connected massive edifices that appeared to be one hundred fifty or two hundred feet high. Also visible were shrine like buildings surrounded by columns, lights burning brightly in their windows. All these structures were enclosed by ramparts had a colossal gate carved into them and between it and the group lay a wide moat that appeared to be quit deep. Its black waters reflected the lamplight. It's greatest defense though a force-field/barrier that encompasses the whole structure above and below ground. Inner Fortress The gates open when commanded by it's master to either side, and a long black bridge stretched from the opening. The inside is luxurious, though it's referred to as a fortress it was more like an extravagant palace. It has automated Recon planes to take to the skies to scout its further reaches. Sensors utilizing the very best of The Sacred Ancestor's Technology monitor everything for six miles around the area on the surface, in the air, and even underground, every second of the day. Not even a suspicious cloud of gas could slip by. Combat operations where Count Braujou operates from is on the top floor of the facility. Armed with dimensional missiles, lasers, particle beams that can pierce hundreds of feet of solid rock in an instant Defend the sky initially from assault. The place is defended with many androids some of which are Carbon Copies. Heart of the Fortress The heart of the fortress takes a couple of minutes to reach walking the doors surface have a smooth sheen of obsidian the wall around them was carved to depict bizarre creatures and worlds which only served to emphasize the inorganic nature of the doorway and the weirdness of what lay beyond. It has an anti-proton computer with defense systems of the highest quality. It can only be opened simultaneously by the three who built it using three keys, or the Sacred Ancestor alone. The structure has high speed elevators that negate the effect of inertia. Supply Area The supply area is a large and imposing space. The endless area that goes on and on is filled with weapons and other armaments both large and small. Laser guns , cannons , dimensional-vortex generators , gravity-field controllers , anti-proton grenades, atomic-powered tanks, single seater jet helicopters ----all fully charged and ready to go at a moments notice with a single button. It's greatest defense though a force-field/barrier that encompasses the whole structure above and below ground. Antiproton Computer System The computer system can be accessed from a crytal-like device that jutted from the floor from certain guarded points in the fortress. The device was a control panel, and its controls also resembled crystals----probably due to the tastes of its designer. Its appearance isn't that of a computer that would be obvious to anyone that looked. The "display" was a collection of countless lights and glowing points. All told with in the room there must've been more than a trillion of them. The glowing points were visible, but if some one were to measure their speed, they would've found them to be traveling in excess of two hundred miles per second. Here was a substance faster than light. The closer an object came to the speed of light, the more its mass increased, becoming near infinite as it approached the speed of light. It was for this reason that objects didn't reach the speed of light, but the transmission medium this Antiproton Computer currently used was similar to tachyons, with their negative mass. As a result its computational speeds are even faster than Sigma's. Count Braujou's Room Count Braujou's personal area of enjoyment. An ordinary person would have called this a bathroom. On the marble floor rested a bathtub filled to the rim with a green liquid. In consideration of the one who would be using the place, there were no mirrors. Swaying clouds of steam swirl about the room. The smoke grows more substantial and begin to take human form. Then beautiful women were standing there, stark naked and alluring. The liquid in the tub also bubbled mysteriously, kneading itself like dough to form the ample breasts, thighs, and face of a gorgeous woman. In light of the Nobility's aversion to water, the fluid was not bath water, but rather some sort of gelatinous substance with the ability to take on different shapes. Category:Locations Category:Technology Category:Weapons